finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Balthier12
Balthier12 - leidenschaftlicher Artikelschreiber Über mich Obwohl ich ein großer Fan der Final-Fantasy-Reihe bin, gehöre ich nicht zu den Leuten, die die Reihe quasi parallel zur Muttermilch aufgenommen haben ;) Tatsächlich hat es sehr lange gedauert, bis ich mir das erste Final Fantasy (Teil III für den Nintendo DS) gekauft habe. Sofort hatte mich die Begeisterung gepackt. Ein bis zwei Jahre später folgte dann auch der (späte) Erwerb einer PS2, auf der ich auch kaum etwas anderes als Final Fantasy und Kingdom Hearts spiele. Zwar besitze ich immer noch relativ wenige Spiele, kenne mich aber durch das "Studium" diverser Videos auf YouTube sowie der beiden Final Fantasy Filme doch recht gut aus. Die zwölf in meinem Benutzernamen rührt daher, dass Teil XII das erste Final Fantasy war, das ich auf meiner PS2 gespielt habe. Aus technischen Gründen hatte ich vorher bei anderen Rollenspielen das Glück, ständig von Spielen mit niedriger Grafikqualität umgeben zu sein, was auf lange Sicht dazu geführt hat, dass kein Spiel für mich unansehlich ist (es sei denn natürlich, es flackert wie verrückt). Auf diese Weise gehöre ich wohl zu den wenigen Spielern, welche die Final-Fantasy-Reihe fast durchgehend gelungen finden und nicht entweder die (aus heutiger Sicht) schlechte Grafik der alten Spiele oder die technischen Neuerungen der moderneren Spiele (Synchro, andere Kampfsysteme, etc.) ablehnen. Misslungen ist meiner Ansicht nach nur X-2 (Grafik: okay; Story: für die Tonne; Charakterentwicklung: wie kann man denn auf solche Ideen kommen? Was haben Yuna und Rikku denn in der Zeit zwischen X und X-2 getan, dass die so sehr verblödet sind?; Kampfsystem: nix gegen ATB, aber ein Klamottenwechsel !? Zumal einige von den Kostümen (Glücksspieler u.a.) nicht wirklich brauchbar sind; Sonstiges: Wer ist denn auf die Idee gekommen, Brüderchen statt eines Namens und eines vernünftigen Stylings 'ne Hauptrolle und Zuckungen zu verpassen? Und warum bitteschön reden alle von Tidus, als wäre er Lord Voldemort (kein Name vorhanden)) Zum Glück ist ein Teil aber nicht besonders viel, frei nach dem Motto: Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel! Spiel-Bewertungen Final Fantasy III: '''Wie bereitsoben erwähnt mein allererstes Final Fantasy (als NDS-Version). Da ich zuvor schon RPG-Maker-Spiele gespielt hatte, befand ich mich dennoch auf halbwegs bekanntem Terrain. Neu war allerdings das Berufssystem, das meine Neugier schnell geweckt hatte. Dazu kam die meist doch ernste Handlung mit amüsanten Einlagen (wie z.B. das Mogry-Begrüßungskommitee in Dogas Schloß), die mir sehr gefallen hat. Gestört hat mich allerdings die fehlende Charakter-Entwicklung. Bei einigen NPCs/NSCs fanden sich zwar einige interessante Details (wie z.B. Desch, der erst nur ein gewöhnlicher Mann mit Amnesie war und später der Sohn von einem antiken Baumeister), in den meisten Fällen gab es allerdings keine großen Überraschungen. Dabei gehen die vier Protagonisten mit schlechtem Beispiel voran, da sie alle nur ein bestimmtes Merkmal aufweisen, das sie das gesamte Spiel über zeigen ohne weiter in die Tiefe zu gehen. Auch etwas störend ist für mich, dass man die Sidequests nur mit Hilfe anderer Spieler freischalten kann. Aus diesem Grund weiß ich über diese nur so viel, wie im Lösungsbuch steht. Alles in allem ist es dennoch ein gelungenes Spiel, das ich nur empfehlen kann! '''Final Fantasy IX: '''So ziemlich der erste Gedanke, der mir bei FFIX durch den Kopf ging, lautete in etwa so: "Wie sehen die denn aus?" Die seltsam bunte Mischung aus den verschiedensten Wesen, die schon am Anfang bei der Tantalus-Truppe klar wird (Cinna sieht aus wie eine Mischung aus Mensch und Panda; Zidane hat einen Schwanz; Markus sieht aus wie der typische 08/15-Goblin; Blank ist zwar menschlich, aber trägt einen Lederriemen über den Augen; und Bark sieht aus wie ein Wildschwein mit Pilotenbrille und rosa Bart), ließ mich auf den ersten Blick glauben, dass dieses Final Fantasy deutlich kindgerechter wäre als andere. Dann aber hat die Handlung mich gepackt und mir deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass man auch als Erwachsener Spaß daran haben konnte. Das klassische ATB-Kampfsystem, das ich gar nicht so gut kannte, hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Auch viele der Charaktere haben mir sehr gut gefallen (Witzfigur Gilgamesh, Vielfraß Quina und die Gurken-...äh...Pluto-Truppe). Trotz der vielen amüsanten Einlagen hat mir auch der ernste Teil der Story gefallen (der arme Vivi!!!). Mein größter Kritikpunkt: Der Antagonist. Sieht aus wie eine überstylte Frau, ist aber ein Mann. So viel allein zum Optischen. Allgemein ist es mir sehr schwer gefallen Kuja als Bösewicht ernst zu nehmen. Abgesehen davon kann ich FFIX nur empfehlen! Mir hat es... sehr gut gefallen^^ '''Final Fantasy X: '''Da ich, wie oben erwähnt, quasi von hinten mit den Final Fantasys angefangen habe, war die Tatsache, dass FFX synchronisiert ist, für mich gar nichts besonderes mehr. Besonders interessant fand ich hierbei das Kampfsystem, das (zumindest scheinbar) ohne Aktionsbalken auskommt, kombiniert mit den verschiedenen Limits und der Möglichkeit, die Charaktere mitten im Kampf auszuwechseln (sehr nützlich!!). Auch die Handlung über eine Welt, die von einer Theokratie beherrscht wird, fand ich sehr interessant, zumal keine der Örtlichkeiten aussah wie die anderen. Dass es die Möglichkeit noch gibt, Tidus einen Namen zu geben, wie in den vorherigen Spielen, ist aufgrund der Synchro etwas, das man lieber hätte weglassen sollen. Wirklich stören tut dies zwar nicht, aber dafür gibt es noch andere Dinge, die mich des Öfteren zur Weißglut/Verzweiflung getrieben haben. Da wären zum Einen die Mini-Spiele. Nichts gegen Sidequests, aber diese Anhäufung von Minispielen (Blitzball, Blitzen ausweichen, Schmetterlinge fangen, Chocobo zureiten, Kaktoren fangen) hat die richtigen Sidequests (die Monsterfarm und die optionalen Bestia) doch sehr in den Schatten gestellt. Und die Menge allein war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Die Komponenten der besten Waffen im Spiel hat man in sehr vielen Fällen nur über diese Minispiele bekommen, und da deren Schwierigkeitsgrad zum Teil mehr als übertrieben ist, muss ich wirklich sagen: Das ist nicht fair!! Und wo wir schon beim unfairen Schwierigkeitsgrad sind: Meine Erfahrung in mehreren (nicht nur) Final-Fantasy-Spielen hat mich gelehrt, dass man die starken Gegner oft nicht nur durch Stärke sondern auch durch Zähigkeit besiegen kann. Die optionalen Bosse in FFX (und Seymor beim dritten Mal) haben davon allerdings wohl noch nie etwas gehört. Entweder man besiegt sie schnell genug oder sie töten einen sofort ohne Kompromisse. Und was gibt es als Ausgleich dafür? Yojinbo. Eine Bestia (hier heißen sie mal nicht Esper), die für viel Geld jeden (absolut jeden!!!) Gegner sofort tötet. Eine vernünftige Lösung nenne ich etwas anderes. Das Sahnehäubchen der Kritik wäre die Übersetzung. Dank englischer Synchro merkt man als englischkundiger Mensch an einigen Stellen recht deutlich, wie sehr deutscher und englischer Text auseinander gehen. Inhaltlich stimmt zwar alles, dennoch ist es etwas seltsam wenn z.B. aus "This is really not my day!" ("Das ist wirklich nicht mein Tag!") in der Übersetzung im Spiel plötzlich "Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn!" wird. Trotz all dieser Kritik fand ich Final Fantasy X insgesamt gelungen. Wer allerdings auch den optionalen Teil des Spiels abschließen will, sollte über eine gaaaaaaaaaaaaaanze Menge Geduld verfügen. '''Final Fantasy X-2: '''Ich denke, wenn man in einer Serie von Spielen keines findet, das einem überhaupt nicht gefällt, heißt das nur, dass so eines noch kommt. In dieser Hinsicht kann man wohl sagen, dass die Existenz von FF X-2 mich beruhigt. Ansonsten habe ich bisher an guten Dingen in diesem Spiel herzlich wenig gefunden. Die Handlung könnte aus einem billigen Teenie-Roman stammen. Die Charaktere, die man im Vorgänger noch sympathisch fand, scheinen inzwischen verblödet zu sein. Der Großteil der Monster ist nichts neues. Die Charaktere, die man im Vorgänger noch nicht kannte, werden nur lückenhaft dargestellt (z. B. stellt sich der Soldat Jaibal als alter Bekannter Yunas vor, tatsächlich gab es ihn in FFX noch gar nicht) oder handeln unlogisch. Das alte Berufssystem wieder einzubringen ist nicht schlecht, allerdings sind viele Berufe (Dompteur, Glücksspieler, etc.) weder besonders nützlich noch ernstzunehmend. Und da die meisten Witze so unendlich platt sind, fallen einem die wenigen Sternstunden, wie z.B. das FFVII-Easteregg, gar nicht mehr auf. Wenn es ein Final Fantasy gibt, das misslungen ist, dann ist es Final Fantasy X-2! '''Final Fantasy XII: Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2: Kingdom Hearts: Kingdom Hearts 2: Let's play Final Fantasy & Kingdom Hearts Wenn man auf YouTube nach Videos zu Computer- & Konsolenspielen sucht, stößt man sehr schnell auf so genannte Let's plays. Den Walkthroughs ähnlich, in denen ein gesamter Durchlauf durch ein Spiel gezeigt wird, zeigt ein Let's play auch vieles von der persönlichen Meinung des Spielers, der das Let's play erstellt, da es durchgehend kommentiert wird. Auf diese Weise kann man deutlich einfacher Gameplay und Story erläutern oder präzisere Aussagen dazu machen, was einem am Spiel besonders gefällt und was eher nicht. Dazu kann dann noch ein gewisser komödiantischer Teil kommen, insbesondere bei alten Spielen, die bisher noch nicht synchronisiert wurden und nun eine kreative 1-(oder mehr)-Personen-Synchro erhalten. Auch zu den Spielen der Final-Fantasy- und der Kingdom-Hearts-Reihe gibt es eine ganze Menge Let's plays in diversen Sprachen. Nachdem ich über geraume Zeit mir selber diverse Walkthroughs und Let's plays angesehen habe, um zumindest halbwegs meine Wissenslücken zu den Final-Fantasy-Spielen aufzufüllen, habe auch ich nun angefangen, Let's plays aufzunehmen. Dabei wird es in Zukunft (noch stehe ich ganz am Anfang) dazu kommen, dass ich meine Walkthroughs in diesem Wiki zu den passenden Videos auf YouTube verlinke (und anders herum genau so). Auf diese Weise arbeite ich an beiden Projekten parallel, was unter anderem auch dazu führt, dass inhaltlich beide nahezu gleich sind und ich durch das Let's play auf Kleinigkeiten aufmerksam werde, die ich ansonsten übersehen würde. Hier der Link zu meinem YouTube-Kanal: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBalthier12/videos '''Vollständige Let's plays: '''Noch keine Über meine Tätigkeit hier Also Hobby-Schriftsteller habe ich natürlich ein gewisses Interesse an dem Verfassen von Texten. Meine Daten werde ich allerdings nur aus den Spielen selbst entnehmen. Rechtschreibkorrekturen von meiner Seite aus braucht im allgemeinen keiner zu befürchten, da mir durchaus bewusst ist, wie leicht einzelne kleine Fehler vorkommen können. Auch bei Bildern und Tabellen halte ich mich eher zurück. Bei den Daten, die ich den Spielen entnehme, bin ich jedoch sehr genau, es könnte daher sein, dass ich manchmal etwas zu sehr auf Kleinigkeiten herumreite *andieDeckeguck,Däumchendrehundfröhlichpfeif* Die Final-Fantasy-Lacher Obwohl die Final-Fantasy-Reihe im allgemeinen eigentlich sehr ernste Themen behandelt und man auch nicht überrascht sein sollte, wenn mal einer der Protagonisten tragisch umkommt, so finden sich doch in der ganze Reihe immer wieder Szenen, die einen ganz schön zum Lachen bringen. Um diese zu würdigen, kommt hier mal eine kleine Liste an komischen Szenen: *FF VII Advents Children: Cloud kommt in ein Haus, Reno stürzt auf ihn zu, Cloud wirft ihn (ohne ihn einmal anzusehen) hinaus und verriegelt die Tür. Tja, Reno, EPIC FAIL!!! *FF IX: Hauptmann Steiner, wenn er sich aufregt; manchmal hab ich echt Dialoge einfach nicht weiterlaufen lassen, nur um zu sehen, wie er in voller Rüstung klappernd auf der Stelle rumhüpft *FF XIII: Snow spielt den Helden; das war wohl nichts!!! Und das mehr als einmal! (erst einmal am Anfang, wo er den Hechtsprung macht und auf der Klappe landet und später in der Sequenz, wo das Team ein Rennen stört, Snow einen der Rennfahrer rettet und posiert, dabei aber sein L'Cie-Stigma zeigt --> um ihn herum herrscht sofort Totenstille) *FF XIII: Sazh und sein Chocobo allgemein, besonders aber in der Intro-Sequenz, wo ich mir nur dachte: "Der Kerl hat echt 'ne Frisur wie ein Vogelnest!" Keine 10 Sekunden später war dann auch der Vogel zu sehen. *Die Kingdom-Hearts-Reihe: Viele der Charaktere natürlich, wie z.B. Hades, der Dschinni, Jack Sparrow, etc. (is aber wohl ohnehin klar) *Kingdom Hearts II: Cloud spricht über Sephiroth: "Er verkörpert die Dunkelheit in mir." Donald: "Du verkörperst schon irgendwie genug Dunkelheit." Donny hat's kapiert! Missionen